Communications networks can be targeted by malicious actors for a variety of reasons, e.g., financial gain, espionage, or political aims. For example, vulnerabilities associated with Diameter networks allow some entities to commit revenue fraud and/or steal personal subscriber information. When such issues occur, many times an innocent party may be held responsibility for rectifying and/or mitigating the damage. While network operators generally use security appliances, firewalls, and/or other devices to help prevent unauthorized access to their networks and customers, numerous issues can still exist within their networks due to the inherent security issues associated with protocols and/or procedures used in these networks.